


Murder at Hogwarts

by siriush



Series: Harry Potter Social Media AU [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And thats canon, Cedric is dead, F/M, Harry Needs a Hug, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, M/M, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Social Media AU, You can't change my mind, and they're good dads, light cho chang bashing, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriush/pseuds/siriush
Summary: A few weeks ago, Harry has been injured and one of his friend has been killed in front of his eyes. He thinks he’s fine but his friends and his family think the opposite. (featuring dads-and-protective!Remus and Sirius)





	Murder at Hogwarts

_Twitter: @hogwartshs: _We are sorry to announce the death of Cedric Diggory during an attack, another student has been injured and he's still at the infirmary at the moment. 

_2:34pm, Remus: _Where are the fuck are you ? Haz has been injured, come back at home!

* * *

_Twitter: @harryjpotter: _I know a lot of you are worried, but I'm mostly okay. I just really need to sleep.

_09:02pm, moony_: I'm sorry we had to leave so soon but if you need something, call me alright?

_9:04pm, harry_: I already told you, I'm fine moony.

_9:05pm, moony_: I know, love. Promise me you'll call if you need it, please?

_9:07pm, harry_: I promise.

_9:08pm, moony:_ I love you bambi!

_9:09pm, harry_: Love you too dad

_10:21pm, pads_: Hey Bambi!

_10:23pm, harry_: Bloody hell Sirius.

_10:23pm, pads_: Yes, pup?

_10:24pm, harry_: I already promised Remus I'll call if I need anything, and I'm fucking fine.

_10:26pm, pads:_ You're my son, I'm just worried. (stop swearing!)

_10:27pm, harry_: And I appreciate it but I'm okay and not alone.

_10:28pm, pads:_ How do you feel physically?

_10:30pm, harry:_ My head hurts and my back too, but Poppy gave me some pain relievers.

_10:32pm, pads_: Is she aware you call her ' Poppy' ?

_10:33pm, harry_: Is Professor Mcgonagall aware you call her 'Minnie'?

_10:35pm, pads_: Okay, your point. Try to sleep a little, yeah?

_10:36pm, harry:_ I was going to but you kept being a annoying mum

_10:38pm, pads_: Alright I get it. Go to sleep Bambi. love you.

_11:56pm, golden trio - ron_: Are you still in the infirmary?

_11:57pm, golden trio - harry:_ Yes but I'm going out to kick the ass of every person who kept texting me 

_11:59pm, golden trio - hermione:_ HARRY JAMES

_12:01pm, golden trio - ron:_ Got it buddy, sleep well

_12:03pm, golden trio - harry_: Go away ( but thanks, I know you're just worried)

_12:04pm, golden trio - ron:_ Anytime mate.

_12:04pm, golden trio - hermione_: See you tomorrow!

* * *

_6:32am, harry_: I'm finally allowed to leave the infirmary.

_6:34am, hermione_: Are you sure it's a good idea? It's been only five days...

_6:35am, harry_: Don't worry sweetheart, I'm feeling good and I really start to miss both of you. Where are you?

_6:37am, hermione_: Alright, I missed you too. I'm still in my room, talking to Lavender.

_6:37am, hermione:_ Are you with Ron?

_6:38am, harry_: He's still sleeping, I'm going to take a shower. See you at 7 in the great hall?

_6:40am, hermione_: Sure! Be careful, yeah?

_6:40am, harry_: I'm just taking a shower, pretty sure no one wants to kill me in there.

_6:41am, hermione:_ With your luck, I'm not really sure...

_6:42am, harry_: You may have a point, I'll take my sword with me.

_6:43am, hermione_: You're joking, right?

_6:44am, harry_: Maybe, you'll never know.

* * *

_7:04am, dads - harry:_ I left the infirmary btw

_7:06am, dads - pads:_ Are you alright ?

_7:07am, dads - harry:_ Yup, don't need to worry. I'm with my housemates but they're still a little bit shocked. It's weird.

_7:08am, dads - moons_: Aren't you shocked too?

_7:10am, dads - harry_: It's complicated I guess, but I'm fine.

_7:11am, dads - pads_: Do you want to come home?

_7:13am, dads- harry_: There's no need for that, really

_7:13am, dads - pads_: Alright, take care. 

* * *

* * *

_7:36am, cho_: Hey Harry, can we talk?

_7:36am, harry_: I don't think that's great idea.

_7:37am, cho:_ Why?

_7:38am, harry_: You're kidding right?

_7:38am, cho_: ...no, I don't understand

_7:39am, harry_: Try to use your cell brain for once?

_7:40am, cho_: Don't you think you're being mean now?

_7:41am, harry_: Oh, am I?

_7:41am, cho_: Yes, I don't understand. Aren't we friends?

_7:42am, harry_: We were. We stopped being friends the day you shagged Cedric.

_7:42am, cho_: Just because of that?

_7:45am, harry_: You were the only one who knew how I felt toward him, how I still feel. You were my friend, and you knew we were dating but you still opened your legs. Excuse me if I thought I could trust you.

_7:46am, cho_: Look, I'm sorry okay? It was just a one time thing

_7:47am, harry_: It's worse, because you didn't even had feeling for him. You acted like my friend all this time, you betrayed me and you don't even regret it, do you? Just don't talk to me. Ever.

_7:48am, cho_: So what? You stop our friendship because of a dead body? 

_7:48am, cho_: Harry, please. Just listen to me.

_7:50am, harry_: I don't want to.

_7:51am, cho_: I did that for you! He didn't deserve someone like you, I knew it. You deserve someone better.

_7:54am, harry_: He deserved someone better than me, he didn't deserve to be manipulated by some teenage girl and I really hope that I derseve someone better than you.

* * *

_ **sirius's pov** _

_1:32pm, moonlove_: I don't know about you but I'm not okay with Harry being at school right now. I know he said he was okay, but I feel like I'm abandoning him.

_1:33pm, sirius_: I feel the same way love, but we can't push him.

_1:34pm, moonlove_: I know that. I hate being useless for my own fucking son.

_1:37pm, sirius_: Remus, baby, if he needs to talk to us, he knows we are here. And I'm sure he'll talk to us, don't worry too much.

_1:38pm, moonlove_: You're probably right. Something I find really disturbing

_1:39pm, siriu_s: Oi! I've been right plenty of time!

_1:40pm, moonlove_: Sure thing, love.

_1:41pm, sirius_: I don't like you. I'm divorcing.

_1:43pm, moonlove_: Oh boy, what am I going to do without you?

_1:45pm, sirius_: Since you're acting like a bitch, I'm taking Haz with me.

_1:46pm, moonlove_: Over my dead body.

_1:47pm, sirius_: I can fix that.

_1:49pm, moonlove_: You'll not kill me, think about haz, I'm his favourite.

_1:50pm , sirius_: YOU ARE NOT

_3:23pm, my babies - sirius_: HARRY JAMES

_3:25pm, my babies - haz_: I swear I didn't do anything

_3:26pm, my babies - sirius_: I know, sweetheart

_3:27pm, my babies - haz:_ Fuck, you scared the shit out of me

_3:28pm, my babies - moonlove_: Harry, what did we said about swearing?

_3:30pm, my babies - haz_: Only when Sirius is not here, sorry dad 

_3:31pm, my babies - sirius:_ REMUS

_3:32pm, my babies - moonlove_: Yes, dearest?

_3:33pm, my babies - sirius_: You allowed our son to swear?! 

_3:34pm, my babies - moonlove_: Of course not, that would be highly irresponsible

_3:35pm, my babies - haz_: Yes, highly irresponsible. Like giving me ice cream when moons is not looking.

_3:36pm, my babies - moonlove_: SIRIUS BLACK

_3:38pm, my babies - haz_: Or giving me chocolate when Sirius grounds me in my room

_3:39pm, my babies - sirius:_ REMUS LUPIN

_3:41pm, my babies - haz_: It's funnier when I'm not the one in trouble.

_3:42pm, my babies - moonlove:_ You, Harry James Potter, are a little shit.

_3:44pm, my babies - haz:_ I love you too! 

_3:46pm, my babies - sirius_: ANYWAYS . I wanted to ask you something, who's you favourite dad?

_3:47pm, my babies - haz:_ Neville.

_3:49pm, my babies - sirius_: Neville isn't your dad!

_3:51pm, my babies - haz_: He said he was.

_3:52pm, my babies - moonlove_: How many dad do you have?

_3:53pm, my babies - haz_: Too much probably.

* * *

** _Harry's pov_ **

_8:12am, Ron_: Haz, where are you? I know you don't feel good and well, I don't want to push you but we're all worried about you.

_8:15am, harry_: I'm good, needed to be alone for a while, don't worry. 

_8:21am, ron_: Listen to me stupid asshole, you're my bestfriend, my brother even. Don't you dare to think one second that I don't notice when you're hurt.

_8:23am, ron_: I know you've been hiding something from us for weeks, I didn't say anything because I don't need to know everything about you. You're allowed to have a privicy.

_8:25am, ron_: But don't you dare to think that I'm going to just sit down while my bestfriend doesn't feel good.

_8:26am, harry_: You sound like a overreacting mum.

_8:26am, ron_: I don't give a shit. If I had to text one of your fathers, I fucking will.

_8:27am, ron_: We don't have to talk, I just want to be here for you when you need me the most. 

_8:28am, harry:_ Alright, I'm at the 3 broomsticks.

_8:28am, ron_: YOU LEFT THE SCHOOL

_8:30am, harry_: Do you expect me to answer without sarcasm?

_8:31am, ron:_ Fair enough. I'm coming. Send a text to Hermione please? I told her I'll deal with you but she's worried.

_8:32am, harry_: Alright.

_8:34am, harry_: Hey sweetheart, I know you're worried but Ron is going to join me. So I won't be completely alone. Don't worry too much, yeah?

_8:35am, hermione_: As soon as I see you, I'm going to punch you. You scared me when you left the way you did, but alright, take care.

_8:37am, harry_: I know, I'm sorry. I've been a shit bestfriend for days.

_8:38am, hermione_: No, you weren't. It's a complicated situation, and it's worse for you because you were dating him.

_8:39am, harry_: How did you know? How do you always know every fucking thing?

_8:41am, hermione_: I caught you and him snogging in dumbledore office. Not nice by the way.

_8:42am, harry_: oh shit.

_8:44am, hermione_: Yup. Nevermind. It doesn't matter, I love you the way you are okay? You're still Harry, my bestfriend and my brother and I'm not going to let you go.

_8:45am, harry_: Thank you sweetheart, I love you too. It means a lot.

_1:39pm, harry_: I talked to professor Mcgonagall, she was angry at me but she allowed me to go to sleep a little bit. Thank you, both of you, for being here.

_1:40pm, hermione_: You don't need to thank us. Go sleep a little bit, and we'll see you at dinner. 

_1:41pm, ron_: Haz, I stand by what I said, it's probably difficult but you need to tell the truth to your fathers.

_1:43pm, harry_: Yeah, I know. I asked McG to not say anything yet because I wanted to tell them first. I'll this evening. Thank you for not letting me down.

_1:45pm, ron_: We're not going to let you down because you're a bisexual disaster, mate!

_1:47pm, harry:_ ...Thank you, I feel much better now

_1:49pm, ron_: You're welcome!

_1:50pm, hermione_: Ron, it was a sarcasm.

_1:51pm, ron_: Oh.

_1:52pm, ron_: Go to sleep you stupid brat.

_5:59pm, dads - moons:_ Harry? Your professor called me, saying you had something to tell us. Everything's okay?

_6:01pm, dads - harry_: Oh well, yeah I left the school today for some hours.

_6:02pm, dads - pads_: What ? why ? where did you go? Are you injured??

_6:04pm, harry:_ Calm down, mum. I needed some time alone, I had a panic attack, sort of. It was a little bit too much for me. 

6_:07pm, dads - harry_: I didn't lie to you when I said I was fine, I believed that I'd be alright but it's harder that what I thought. 

_6:08pm, dads - moons:_ Do you want to come home to talk about it?

_6:09pm, dads - harry_: It's easier this way, Cedric and I weren't friends. He was my boyfriend for some weeks. I should have told you, I'm bisexual by the way.

_6:11pm, dads - pads_: Alright, love. I feel like there is something more.

_6:15pm, dads - harry:_ Yeah, well. I had a friend who was aware of our relationship and Cedric and her slept together. That's why we weren't in class that day. I needed to understand why he did what he did.

_6:16pm, dads - moons_: Oh shit. Why you didn't tell us?

_6:18pm, dads - harry_: I didn't really want to think about it. I mean he basically cheated on me and broke up with me by being killed.

_6:20pm, dads - pads_: Harry, I know you want to stay at school but maybe you should come home. We need to have a conversation about that, and you need time to rest. Just for one week or two, just the three of us?

_6:21pm, dads - harry_: You're probably right.. Can you call the school then?

_6:23pm, dads - moons_: I'll do it, get ready, okay? We'll be here in two hours.

_6:25pm, dads - harry_: Alright, thank you dad.


End file.
